Risks and Resurrections
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: James Rogers discovers he can use his powers to control Apocalypses' amulet and uses it to bring back the revenants. But at what cost? Part three of my Marven Kombat series. Romangoers, MockingSilver, ScarletHawk.
It didn't take long for Wanda to get the others together and back to where James was doing his research. "James what're you doing?" "Trying to bring back Harley." "Why?" Barton asked. "So we can get her the throne and she can help us return the revenants to life," James explained in a matter-of-fact tone. James turned the amulet over in his hands. He studied it intently, thinking.

James frowned at the amulet, thinking about how to revive Harley. He knew the amulet was powerful, he just needed to know how powerful it was. James picked the amulet up again, frowning at it. "Wish I knew how to use this damn thing," he muttered. James clenched the amulet and felt its power go through him. His frame shuddered from it.

The other team members took a step back and away from James as the power coursed through him. James had a vision of Raven and Lincoln running away from Magneto, He cried out and clutched his head. It didn't stop there, he saw Raven being forced to watch Lincoln burn at the stake. He dropped the amulet, it fell from his hands.

"James what happened?" "Raven. And Lincoln. Running from Magento." James breathed. James shakily stood up and stared at the amulet, the vision of what he saw clear in his mind. "I have to find Raven" "Why?" Barton asked.

* * *

James located Raven in the Outworld jungle where Harley had been executed. "Raven! I need to speak to you!" James said. "Leave now Rogers" "No can do" The Edinain jumped down and said" You had a vision of my friends death"

"Yes." James confirmed. "When Harley died, my dreams of a free Edinia seemed dead as well" "We can try to get her back," James said. What do you mean by that?" Raven whirled around to glare at James. "This" James held out the amulet. "Apocalypse's amulet? How is that supposed to help?" Raven demanded. "I think my powers can be magnified by it"

"I don't trust you" "We can try to get her back," James said. "I do not trust those who killed Harley, now you shall die!" Raven began fighting him, but James' incredible training allowed him to beat her quickly. "I wish no further harm to you." He said.

"You killed Harley, now kill me too!" Raven cried. "Why?" James asked "Because," Raven looked down "Raven, I won't kill you, I need your help" an exasperated James cried out "Why do you need my help?" Raven growled quietly. "Because I don't have anyone else." James sighed. "Did Harley ever mention on how to bring back revenants?"

"I..." Raven frowned, thinking about that. Raven frowned up nodded. "Good," James nodded, "Because we need that information" "Why bring back Harley? She's not Ward's true heir" "Because we can get her the throne and she might help us." Raven nodded, "So will you help us?" James asked. "I will," Raven said with a nod

"Good," James also nodded. Raven sighed heavily. "So what are you planning on doing?" "We revive Harley" "Okay. Then do it." Raven sighed. "I'll go get it." James had no idea why Raven had Harley's body and wasn't planning on asking.

"Here," Raven said numbly, placing Harley's body down. James clenched the amulet and felt it's power once more. He directed the power towards Harley's body. He felt pain go through his arm. James held on, though. Harley's body began to twitch. A large blast of energy burst out of the amulet. The energy hit Harley with the force of a ton of bricks.

James yelled out in pain as his hand was burned. He dropped the amulet and clutched at his hand. Raven ran to him. "I'm fine." He panted. Harley began gasping for breath. "It worked," James breathed. Harley slowly sat up. Harley saw James and growled" The spawn of one of my father's murderers!" "Hey. You were dead and I brought you back to life." James said defensively.

"Because you helped Callisto take my means of reclaiming my throne!" "Again. You died. I brought you back to life. We need your help bringing the revenants back to life," James explained. Harley stared at him for a long moment. "You need my help to revive my sister and the other revenants?" Harley asked slowly. James nodded. "And why should I help you?" Harley asked. "I'll help you get the throne," James replied.

"How do I know you're not lying about the amulet" "You don't. You just have to trust me." Harley frowned at him. James held out the amulet, "Harley. Trust me." Harley looked at Raven who nodded. "Fine but you must first prove your trust to me, by kombat"

"Fine with me," James said. The Edenian proved to be quite the match for James. James eventually knocked Harley down. "Trust me now?" James asked. "You fight like your father" Harley said in amazement.

"Thanks," James said. James helped Harley up. "Thank you," she muttered. "It's no problem...now how do we bring back the revenants?" James asked. "Apocalypse's amulet can be manipulated by shadow matter to bring back life" "So we do that." "But it kills who ever uses it" "We still do it."

Harley looked at Raven, who shrugged. "If that is what you want to do, so be it," Harley said. "It's worth the risk," James said firmly. "I'll get my team and we'll revive the revenants,"

He knew that bringing back the revenants was going to be dangerous, but it was worth it to him. He very well knew he could die doing this, and that scared James but he knew it was worth it.


End file.
